


Popping the Question

by Solomon_Wayne



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a badass, Asking For Hand In Marriage, Bruce Wayne is a grump that means well, Cass is Bruce's daughter, F/F, Steph is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solomon_Wayne/pseuds/Solomon_Wayne
Summary: In which Stephanie Brown asks Bruce Wayne for his daughter's hand in marriage.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Popping the Question

Stephanie tapped her foot impatiently outside the manor door. She knew what she wanted to do, but wasn't sure if now was the best time to do it. Not that there really was a good time to do it. She and Bruce had never been particularly close, then again, not many people could be close to a man like him. He's not all bad, she thought. Stubborn, irritable, cold, yes, but as Leslie often told her, his heart was in the right place (Though that statement has been called into question many times). Cassandra seemed to think he was the greatest being to walk the earth, so if she saw something in him, maybe (maybe being the keyword here) Stephanie eventually could too. After all, if she really was going to follow through with her plan to ask for Cassie's hand in marriage, she would have to get used to the sight of him and his grumpy face. A realization that brought oh so much joy into Stephanie's heart. And that's just why Stephanie had decided to come here tonight, to ask the goddamn Batman if she could marry his daughter.

While the two weren't blood-related, Cass sure seemed to think of him as her parent. Sometimes she was just like him. Maybe a little too much like him. Her real father, David Cain, an assassin, wasn't the easiest guy to reach, currently being locked in a max security prison god-knows-where, and Stephanie was even less eager to talk to him than she was Bruce. Steph had to laugh, the fact that both she and Cass had shitty fathers was partially what had brought them so close together, and eventually to them dating. It wasn't exactly the most romantic way to start things off, but Steph really didn't care, a normal relationship was pretty much off the table from the beginning.  
Why do I even need his approval? She grumbled to herself. Why do I even care what he thinks? Stephanie didn't know the answers to those questions, though a part of her (probably her mother) told her it was simply the right thing to do. And if he said no? Well, as a one-hit-wonder once declared, she'd marry her anyway.

Stephanie sighed, thinking that she might as well just screw it and knock on the door. Hesitating, that is exactly what she did. She waited, until slowly, the door opened. Stephanie braced herself for the appearance of Bruce but was relieved to see Alfred (Bruce's “faithful butler”) standing there.

“Miss Brown! What a pleasant surprise.” he said in his posh, British accent. It was hard not to like Alfred, with his formal greetings and his overall Britishness.

“May I help you?” He questioned.

“Uh, yeah, I was hoping I could speak with Bruce? It's..kind of important.” She glanced down as she spoke, semi-embarrassed to be here.

“Master Wayne's away on.. business, I could leave a message if you'd like?"

“I'd prefer to do it in person if that's okay. Do you think I could come in?” She flashed Alfred a nervous smile, which he graciously and genuinely returned.

“Of course, come in, Miss Brown” Alfred uttered and stepped out of the way, allowing Stephanie to step into the mansion, which seemed even more empty than usual.

“Thank you. Will Bruce be home soon?” She asked

“Should be in a few hours.” He replied. Stephanie's stomach twisted. A few more hours to be nervous, more like it.

“Then you don't mind me waiting for him?”

“Not at all, I appreciate the company.”

“Well, I appreciate you letting me in. I just hope Bruce will be willing to talk to me.” She muttered.

At this, Alfred chuckled. “If he isn't, I'll talk to him personally, Miss Brown.” She laughed.

“You sure that's a good idea?”

“I changed his diapers, Miss. I'm not afraid of him.” Alfred chuckled again, and Stephanie joined in. As Dick once said, Alfred really was a badass. Stephanie felt some of her nerves calm, something about Alfred was reassuring. He never treated her any differently than he would the others. They were all one big, dysfunctional family for him to take care of, and he didn't seem to mind.

“Would you care for some tea?” He asked

“That sounds great. Got anything for nerves?” Alfred looked at her suspiciously, before smiling.

“Yes, I think I have just what you're looking for, sit down.” Stephanie obeyed and took a seat on the manor couch. Stephanie realized at this point that she had never actually sat here before, and god, it was really comfortable. Stephanie looked at the TV, which was playing an old British spy movie. While not exactly Stephanie's preferred genre, she'd watch anything to get her mind off the situation at hand. A few minutes later, Alfred came back with two cups of tea, handing Stephanie one and warning her of its heat, which she too quickly ignored.

“Ouch!” she groaned.

For the following hour, she and Alfred watched the film, and Stephanie found herself getting pretty heavily invested in it. Alfred knew a whole lot about it, giving her trivia about the cast and pointing out some locations from the film that he'd visited. He was even willing to share some stories from his time as a spy, seeming very happy to do so. Bruce really did take him for granted, she thought quietly to herself.

“So, Miss Brown, if I might ask, why exactly did you wish to speak with Master Bruce?” Alfred asked her, somewhat out of nowhere. Stephanie grew silent.  
“Is it personal?”

“Well, yeah, it is, but I'll tell you.” Stephanie looked at Alfred, before digging the silver ring out of her pocket. She told him to hold out his hands and placed the engagement ring in his palms. At the sight of it, Alfred let out a gasp, he glanced at Stephanie, before smiling.

“ Is this for Miss Cain?”

Stephanie was about to ask him how he knew, but their relationship wasn't exactly a secret. Stephanie nodded, letting out a quiet affirmation.

“Oh, how wonderful!” he cried. “Congratulations!”

“Well, thanks, but I haven't actually popped the question yet. That's why I wanted to speak with Bruce.” Alfred's smile grew wider, and she could see small tears growing in his blue eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I'm okay!” Alfred laughed. “I'm just happy for you, Miss Brown. After so much time with Master Bruce, sometimes I worry that there's really no happy endings to be found in your line of work.” Alfred wiped a tear from his eye, and Stephanie smiled.

“So, you think Bruce will let me do it?” She dropped her smile, looking at him seriously.

“I do. What makes you think he wouldn't?”

“Well, I don't know. I'm just scared, I guess. You of all people know how he can be, right? I'm worried that he might think that I'm tearing Cass away from him or something..” The words spilled out of Stephanie's mouth, everything that had been brewing in her head. Her fears, her unsavory opinions on Bruce.

“Sometimes it's like he views us all as chess pieces, you know? Like, remove the Cass piece and it doesn't work like he wants it to.” Alfred looked at her thoughtfully, she worried what he might say.

“I'm sorry, maybe I said too much..”

“No, no. I understand what you're saying, Miss Brown, but I think you worry a little too much. You're not ripping anybody away by doing this.”

“I'm not?”

“No. You're simply taking another step forward in your relationship. It is ultimately Miss Cain's choice whether she wants to take it with you, not Master Bruce's.”

“I guess you're right, even if she does say yes, no doubt Cass will keep on being Batgirl. It means everything to her.”

“Exactly.” He nodded.

“So, should I still ask Bruce?”

“That is up to you, if you feel it might calm your fears, then do so, but if not, well, you have my permission.” Alfred smiled. Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, but the rumbling beneath the manor floor cut her comment off quickly. Speak of the devil, she thought.

“That must be him now. What do you wish to do?”Alfred looked at her, and she sighed.

“I think I'm going to do it.” Stephanie declared, and he nodded.

“Very well, follow me.” Alfred opened the entrance leading to the Batcave, and Stephanie followed suit, gulping as the two descended down the elevator shaft into Bruce's lair. She prayed he was in a good mood. As they reached the bottom, the sound of dripping water and fluttering bat wings filled her ears. She'd been here before, but it never failed to amaze her. She and Alfred stepped out, where they saw Bruce typing away at the Batcomputer, his cowl pulled down behind his back, looking ever so focused on whatever it was that he was doing.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred spoke up

“Hm?” Bruce replied, not picking his head up from his work.

“You have a visitor, sir.”

“Tell them I'm busy.” Bruce grumbled.

“Um, they're right here, sir.”Alfred cast an apologetic glance at Stephanie, and she shrugged quietly. Bruce finally turned his head, getting up from his chair.

“Stephanie?” He looked surprised.

“Um, hi.” She gave another awkward wave but received no smile from Bruce. Not that she expected one, mind you.

After a brief pause, she spoke again.“I have something I'd like to talk to you about.”

“Okay. Then talk.” Bruce said calmly, though in his voice it sounded more like an order. Alfred announced that he was going to heat up some dinner, mouthing a 'good luck' to Stephanie before leaving her all alone.

“Well, it's more of a question, really.” She twitched uncomfortably, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

“It's about Cassandra. I really, really love her..and I want to ask her to marry me.” Her voice became higher pitched as she finally revealed the truth to Bruce, nervously, she glanced over and saw that he was nodding, his expression remaining unchanged.

“I see.”He uttered.

“Is..is that all you have to say?” Stephanie couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice.  
“What is you want to hear from me, Stephanie?” He questioned.

“I'm asking you if I can marry Cass! A yes or no would be appreciated.”

“Then, yes. Who am I to stop you?” He replied. Stephanie hadn't expected that answer, though it annoyed her all the same.

“You have no objections to me marrying your daughter?” She asked

“As I said, I can't stop you.”

“If you could, would you?”

“No. If you want to ask Batgirl that's your choice, and it's ultimately hers as well.” Stephanie bit her lip, having expected an argument.

“I hope you didn't come here expecting a fight.” He grumbled

“Well, it wouldn't exactly be out-of-character.”

Bruce sighed. “Regardless of what you might believe, I don't hate you, Stephanie.”

“Yeah, but you don't trust me, do you?”

“I don't trust anyone.” He replied. Stephanie had to roll her eyes at that one.

“But I do trust that you can make Cassandra happy.”

“You do?”

Bruce nodded.

“She's uh, a lot like you, you know. She wants to be you.”

“I know. Which is why I want her to be happy.”

For perhaps the first time, Stephanie smiled at Bruce.

“Thank you, Bruce.” She said. In response, he nodded. “I don't know when the right time to ask her is..”

“Why not tonight?” He asked.

“But that's so..soon.” She muttered.

“You've gotten past the difficult part, haven't you?”“

I mean, I guess. What about-” Stephanie saw that Bruce had returned to his work.

Stephanie returned to the ground level, thanking Alfred for his help, and leaving the manor far behind. Walking out the door, she found herself beneath the star-lit sky of Gotham, which seemed now to be a colorful array of purples and black. Stephanie shivered in the cold air but felt herself smile. Maybe tonight would work best after all.


End file.
